Presently available devices for holding together skis and ski poles in a unit for ease of carrying and storing suffer from a number of shortcomings. Generally there is provided a separate device which represents a significant extra expense and an additional piece of equipment to look after. These devices tend also to be complex and require separate care and maintenance. They must be stored somewhere at the ski area when the skis are in use. This may require the skier to undertake the added expense of locker rental or the added nuisance of carrying the device around with him, and these devices are often quite heavy and/or bulky. Often there is required major modification or addition to the skis and/or poles to accommodate the device. In addition to the added cost and effort, such modifications and additions may be annoying or interfere with the skier's use and enjoyment of the skis.